Joey Wheeler: Japan's Jerry Springer
by Seto's Other Sister
Summary: THE REVISED EDITION! This is the Yugioh characters on Jerry Springer. This is kind of different so please read! -ONE SHOT....maybe- I do not own Yugioh or Jerry Springer! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! TRUST ME YOU'LL LOVE THIS!


**OK, before I begin, I'm sure you figured out that I love sticking the characters in the Jerry Springer show. But this time it's going to be a little bit different. Enjoy! (Joey was never part of the gang just pretend, but he still has Serenity as a sister)**

"Hi! And welcome to JOEY WHEELER! Japan's Jerry Springer. Today's episode: You were cheating on me with so many girls. Our guest, Seto Kiaba! The man who cheated on his girlfriend Ishezu Ishtar. Let's bring them out." Joey said, entering like Jerry Springer

Kiaba walks out first, and the audience boos him. He swears and gives them the finger and sits down. Then Ishezu comes out, and she gets mixed reactions. She sits down without doing anything, and she glares at Kiaba.

"So, how long have you been dating?" Joey asks

"5 months." Ishezu glared at him

"OK, Kiaba how long you been cheating?"

"I started the day after we got together." Kaiba slyly said

"And you're not afraid to admit it?" Ishezu asked getting more and more mad

"Of course not, and the first one was none other than Mai Valentine." Kaiba said as if it was nothing

"Let's bring her out then, shall we?" Joey jumped back into the conversation

(Mai walks out, people boo her and she gives them the finger. Ishezu runs up to her and punches her and they start fighting, you hear swears every other word, and the security guards break it up.)

"Mai,-" Joey started but was cut off by Kaiba

"That's not all. There's also Tea Gardner."

"Bring her out to."

(Tea comes out with puppy eyes, she gets no reaction from the audience)

"And how long have you been with Tea?" Joey asks

"3 months." Tea meanly answers for him.

"Ah, I see. So Kiaba, why are you cheating on Ishezu?" Joey asks, eyeing them all

"I don't know" Kaiba said calmly

"You-" Joey was cut off

"You don't know. Nice answer you $#!# idiot!" Ishezu screamed at him.

"Yeah, am I right? At least Mai and Tea and Ishezu are my only girlfriends…" Kaiba nervously said

"Let's take questions from the audience. How about you, young man, over here…" Joey walked up to a kid with long black hair

"I am Kiaba's brother, Mokuba. And Kiaba is LYING!" He said.  
"Oooooooo……." Was all that came from the audience

"Mokuba NO!" Seto was getting nervous

"WHAT!" Ishezu was MAD

"Oo now, Mokuba? (Mokuba nods) How is Kiaba lying?" Joey was showing no signs of trying to keep the peace.

Mokuba smirked. "There's still one more girl Seto…"

"MOKUBA! NO!" Kaiba screamed and dashed for his younger sibling only to be held back by security gaurds.

"Here's payback for being so grouchy and mean to me. Joey, right here, I will tell EVERYBODY, he was ALSO dating……SERENITY WHEELER!" Mokuba yelled

"WHAT! MY SISTER? BRING HER OUT RIGHT NOW!" Now Joey was getting REALLY mad  
(Serenity walks out, and all the audience is silent)

"Serenity how could you?" Joey asked

"Oh, I do what I want, sweetie." Serenity answered all preppy

"But-"

"Oh how does it affect you anyway you little #$&!" Serenity cursed at him.

Audience: Oooo

(All the girls start fighting with each other, while meanwhile Joey is beating up Seto, and the security guards are confused, but still trying to break them up)

"Uhh, I'm taking over for now and I say we'll be back after this commercial break!" Mokuba says

Music plays while they all fight

COMMERICALS

"AND WE'RE BACK TO JOEY WHEELER! Except for now it is Mokuba Kiaba. So, umm…..Let's talk with Mai. Mai? What do you have to say to Kiaba….who appears to be eating popcorn?" Mokuba decided to take over the show

"The popcorn you're eating has been peed in!" (A/N- I don't own that line…Cutepuppy you know what I'm talking about haha ;-) )

(Kiaba spits out the popcorn)

"Beautiful image. Joey? What do you have to say to Serenity?" Mokuba walked over to Joey

"I'm telling mom!" Joey whined like a baby

"MOM DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN!" Serenity yelled back, attempting to throw a chair but Mokuba grabs it before she does

"People, people, here's how we're going to settle this. Ishezu, stop dating Seto. Mai, Tea, and Serenity, do the same thing. Joey and Serenity, you are dealing with a family issue and being the current host of Joey Wheeler I wish to have no part in this. Seto I don't care what you do when we get home I hate you anyway. Before we go, we have to take more questions from the audience." Mokuba sounded like a real Jerry Springer

(Goes to a girl)

"I want some beads" the girl says

(Girl flashes)

"YAY! What is your name?" Mokuba was happy…

"Rebeccah Hawkins" She yelled.

"Congrats Rebeccah!" Mokuba happily said

(Rebeccah gets the bead thingies and she goes to the pole thingy)

"Well that's all the time we have, tune in next time!" Mokuba ended

ENDING MUSIC

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAD A GREAT TIME WRITING THAT! Review!**

_**Cutekitty**_


End file.
